Once Upon A Time: Lips Red As Blood
by CharmingLife
Summary: Mary Margaret is falling for David, the more she sees him, the harder she falls. The weird part? they have both been having strange dreams..or are they memories? will Mary and David remember? and will Henry finally convince Emma to help? Rating T for now, Some chapters may be M, there will be a warning.
1. Hangman&Storybooks

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or ideas from ABC'S Once Upon A Time._  
_Summary: Takes place throughout the first season, may not follow the season exactly. Not all parts will be this close to the show. For fans of MM/DN & SW/PC. Will change points of view, from Mary/Snow to David/Charming, and i will be adding new characters as i go if people are interested in reading more after this._  
_Rating: Rated M for the chapters to come. Will be some course language and sexual references._

_Chapter 1_

_Hangman & Storybooks_

A few weeks ago I never believed my life would be the way it is right now in this very moment. I rush towards the school avoiding clusters of children and parents. I was running late, thankfully it was Friday and the day would fly by. It's been a crazy couple of weeks so the weekend is a lovely pause. As I step into the school out of the crisp fall air I take a deep breath and head down the hallway towards my classroom. Waiting outside is Henry. Like most mornings he waits for me to get there before he enters the room. "Good morning Miss Blanchard" I smile down at him. "Good morning Henry, Ready for class?" I ask. He nods excitedly and heads into the room.

The day seems to go by quite quickly as we go on with our normal lessons. As I'm writing the homework on the chalkboard I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, _it's_ _probably David. _Its wrong but I cant help but welcome the warmth that grows inside me knowing he wants to see me. Ever since that night I read to him in the hospital he has been all I can think about..

_I sit at Granny's early one morning with Emma and Henry. I tell them what had happened the night before. I had read Henry's book to David one night after everyone had left. I had sat gently on the side of his bed and opened up Henry's storybook "I know this is strange, but a friend asked me to give this a try, who knows maybe it will work" I told him with a laugh. Henry thinks that he is Prince Charming and that I am snow white and by reading to him it will bring back his memories and he will wake up. He has such an imagination its hard to say no. I started to read, feeling somewhat silly for reading a bunch of fairytales to a man who wasn't even conscious. A few minutes went by and then as I was reading his hand had reached out to grab mine and I sucked in a quick breath. The electricity i could feel running between us was suffocating, my heart sped up and i was intoxicated by this man i had never spoken a word to. I quickly called for Dr. Whale but he claimed that nothing had changed and I must have imagined it. Confused and dazed i left him in the hands of Dr. Whale._

_Needless to say David went missing a few days later, and myself, Emma and sheriff Graham had to go find him. He was in the creek by the toll bridge, which Henry claims means he was looking for me and the tRoll bridge. He was laying unconscious in the stream so I had to give him CPR to revive him, for whatever reason I couldn't let him leave me. I felt a pull to have him in my life, like if he wasn't around I wouldn't be complete. _Ever since then I had been spending time at the hospital trying to help David remember a life before now. Of course so was his wife. Kathryn. Regina had shown up after we found David claiming his wife thought he had left storybrooke. I don't exactly trust regina though. Something about our small town mayor just didn't feel right.

I'm brought back to reality by the sound of the bell ringing. Today I was headed to the hospital right after school; David was probably bored which would explain the text. I check my phone and see it's him asking if stopping by like I usually did. I pack up my purse and the rest of my things and start my walk to the hospital. On my way there I run into Emma who is just coming out of granny's with Henry. "Hey Emma, Henry" Emma smiles "Where are you off to in such a rush?" She asks. "On the way to the hospital" Emma gives me "the look" she seems to think I have feelings for David. Which I don't. Henry looks up suddenly realizing what we are talking about "Emma she's going to see her prince leave her alone!" Henry says nudging his mother. I laugh "thanks Henry" I wink and him and start to walk off. "I'll see you for dinner Emma!" And before she can reply I take off towards the hospital. I walk into the warm lobby and see David sitting in his room "Marry Margaret!" he says with a smile when he sees me. I smile back removing my pea coat and scarf, draping them over the bed. "Hey David" I sit across the small table he is seated at where we often play hangman, cards or sometimes we just talk.

"Want to play hangman?" He asks with a smirk I shake my head a bit "Last time I almost hung on my own name!" I say with a small laugh, He laughs too "Don't worry. I would have never let you hang. I would have added toes, a hat. Maybe a horse" I roll my eyes at him sighing. A few minutes later Kathryn comes into the room smiling brightly "David! I have great news!" she says excitedly, her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders, David gives a shy smile and asks what it is, "You can come home tomorrow!" she squeals. My heart sinks. Why didn't I think about this? His life outside of here and his wife who clearly loves him. David gives his wife a small smile as she goes on excitedly about what they should do once he is home and how it will help his memory. A few minutes later she disappears to go run some errands. Davids lets out his breath as if he had been holding it. "Everything Okay?" I ask. He gives another small smile nodding "I just don't remember anyone, and she wants to throw a party to welcome me home." I nod smirking a little bit "You will be okay, Henry and Emma will be there, and you know them a little bit" He nods "You should come" he says finally. I can feel the blush creeping into my face "I'll try" I say.

Hours pass as we talk about Storybrooke and David asks me about some of the people who have come to see him. I look at the clock realizing the time "crap!" David raises an eyebrow to me. "Sorry!" I say blushing, "I just didn't realize the time, its almost 6 and Emma will be home soon and im sure she will have a starving henry followed close behind" David laughs understanding "Shes great with him" he says thinking about the few times he's seen them together. I nod smiling "Its great, before he brought her here he didn't really have anyone, so its nice to see him so happy, plus I think he helps her too in a way" I stand wrapping my scarf around my neck, I start to put my jacket on and David stands to help me. As he fixes the collar for me, the tips of his fingers brush the back of my neck, this small amount of contact sends butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. I smile thanking him "I'll see you tomorrow morning before you leave?" He smiles back nodding. As I'm leaving the building and start my walk home I cant help thinking how familiar David feels to me. It's like he understands me in a way no one else does. I let my mind wander as I walk home in the chilly fall air.

_To Be Continued.._

_*****__* If you can take the time to read please review or follow, I'm planning on making this a long series if people are interested so it would be nice to know..otherwise i won't continue to write...I will post more when i know people want to read more_

_* More henry & Emma in the next ch !_

_xo_


	2. Dreams&Coco

Chapter 2

Dreams & Coco

Emma walked down the street towards the station early Tuesday morning. She walked in to the office and poured her second cup of coffee from the machine in the break room. When she entered the main office Graham and Regina were talking in his office with the door closed. She didn't know why but that woman just rubbed her the wrong way. Just as she sat at her desk her phone rang "Good Morning, Sheriffs office"

"Emma its Henry"

"Hey Kid, why aren't you in school?! Your mom's in the office right now"

"Don't worry I'm on my way, this is my cell phone"

Emma glanced at the clock, it was 7:45. Well at least he wasn't late.

"Well what's up?" She asked "Its about operation Cobra" he replied Emma smiled, she couldn't help it, the longer she was in Storybrooke the more she got to know the son she never thought she would see again. "Can you meet me at granny's after school?" he asked "Sure kid, ill see you at 3:15" she could picture the smile he probably had on his face right now "GREAT!" he replied excitedly. After they hung up Emma decided to go see what was going on. She approached Grahams door and knocked. Regina opened the door to let her in "Miss Swan, how good of you to join us" Emma rolled her eyes "What's going on?" she asked. Regina gave her "Nice" smile and sat down again "Well as you know depute the sheriff has a lot on his plate, so we were just discussing how you could help, So from now on you will patrol around town from 7am-3pm and if you are needed elsewhere you will be told right away, so make sure all of your other tasks are taken care of and patrolling will be your main job and stay that way. No sense in you sitting in the office all day" she gave Emma another wicked smile. She was up to something Emma thought to herself. "Okay..Not a problem, I'll see you both later" she replied. This was just strange, why did Regina want to help her.. and why did she want her out of the station more..

The day flew by since Storybrooke didn't have much crime so patrolling wasn't exactly a hard job. Emma pulled up to the diner just after 3. She went inside and saved a booth and waited for Henry to arrive. A few minutes later the door to the diner flew open and shut and Henry was at the booth almost jumping with excitement "Calm down kid what's the big news" she said with a smile. Henry's smile went ear to ear "I think I know how to get snow white and prince charming together!" Emma laughed. "But what about Kathryn?" Henry shook his head "Charming is already married to snow, so he can't be married to Kathryn! – I still can't figure out who she is though.." he trailed off into his own little world. Ruby approached their table "What can I get you guys?" she asked, Henry was faster than Emma to answer "2 Hot Coco's with cinnamon" Emma smiled at ruby before she sauntered off into the kitchen to get their orders.

"So here's the plan, we just need them to remember who they are so we have to get them alone, maybe if they fall in love again here then they can have true loves kiss and break their curse!" Emma smiled at him "Henry it's not that easy, Kathryn is involved" Henry smiled mischievously "Don't worry about that I'm gonna figure out who she is so she can find HER true love" Emma couldn't help it, he was a smart boy. She just wondered if she was doing the right thing by going along with operation cobra.

Ruby delivered their drinks and Emma and Henry drank them and talked about school and fairytales. Emma looked at her watch realizing the time she panicked "Oh man kid we got to get you home before your mom gets suspicious its almost 5:00" Henry grabbed his backpack and Emma walked him home, as he turned to walk in the house he ran back giving Emma a hug around the waste, she ruffled his hair and sent him on his way. Smiling the whole way home, this place is breaking me down she thought to herself. But she didn't care, now that she knew henry so well she didn't know how she would ever live without him again.

.*+.*+.*+.*.*+.*+.*+.*.*+.*+.*+.*

I walked into Granny's around 4:00 hoping to get some hot chocolate for the walk home, it was a bit chilly out today. "Mary Margaret?" I turned to see Emma behind me "Hey Emma what are you doing here?" Emma laughed "Kid forgot his homework here of course" I laughed "I wont take marks off" I said with a smirk. I grabbed my drink and followed Emma outside "Are you back to work, or coming home?" I asked her. "I have a few things to do for work, so I probably won't be home until late" I nodded "Not a problem ill see you then" Emma smiled got In her car and headed for the station. I thought about stopping by the hospital to see how David was doing but he's being released tomorrow so ill see him at the party. I decide instead to just head home and make some dinner and read a book. I unlock the door to my apartment drop my purse on the chair and head into the kitchen. I made some dinner, sat at the table and continued reading another one of my many books I have yet to finish. When I hear Emma at the door I look at the clock _Crap! _It was almost 1:00 and I had to be up early for school. Thankfully it was Friday. Emma walked in smiled and headed for the stairs to her room "I'm going to bed…Exhausted…Need to be up early" I laughed as my roommate made her way to her room. Following suit I went into my own bedroom, changed into my gray pj pants and a white tee, climbed into my bed and drifted off to sleep.

_"You probably want this," Charming hands me a pouch full of gold. _

_"Oh right, the gold," I take the pouch from him and attach it to my belt. "And, um, you can't get married without this." I hand him the pouch containing his mothers ring._

_Charming opens the bag and pulls out a silver ring with an emerald gem. He studies it for moment__ "I know, not your style." He says to me with a smirk._

_ I take the ring from him "Well, there's only one way to find out." I put the ring on my ring finger and examine the ring. _

_"Yeah, not me at all," I say, I slide the ring off my finger almost dreading to give it back to him. "I'm sure your fiancé will love it."_

_"Yeah," he says with uncertainty in his voice. He takes back the ring and puts it back in the bag. "If you need more, you can have the rest. The ring is all I require."_

_"Oh no, I'm good. We both got what we wanted,"_

_"Well, wherever you're going, be careful. If you need anything…"_

_"You'll find me."_

_"Always."_

_"I almost believe that"_

_"Good-bye, Snow White."_

_"Good-bye, Prince Charming."_

_"I told you, it was James."_

_"Nah, I still like Charming better." I smile at him and we both head off in opposite directions, and deep down I can't help but hope to see him again._

I wake up to my heart pounding and tears in my eyes. _What a strange dream.._ I lazily get out of bed stretching my muscles. My legs feel like I've been walking for days, that dream must have tired me out, I laugh to myself and head to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

As I come out into the kitchen Emma is stumbling her way around the kitchen looking for coffee. "Good Morning Emma" Emma turns around and gives me a mock scowl "Too early for you to be so happy" I shake my head at her smiling "Emma its 7:10, not that early" she grabs a mug fills it and disappears into the bathroom.

I walk into my bedroom looking for something to wear. I finally decide on my light purple dress with a thin white belt and my black flats. I grab my purse and head out the door.

I walk down the street towards Granny's to get my morning coco and read the paper before school. Stepping into the diner – which is really only a few degrees warmer than outside, I welcome the warmth, the cool winter air was definitely on it's way.

I'm sitting at my usual table in front of the counter when ruby approaches "usual?" she asks "Morning to you too Ruby" she laughs. "its way too early for work" I roll my eyes at her. "You and Emma would get along great" Ruby smiles and then saunters off into the back to get my coco. The daily mirror was the only paper in Storybrooke and considering not much happened in Storybrooke it wasn't exactly exciting to read everyday, but it was routine, I've been doing this every day since..well since I can remember.

Ruby places my coco on the table for me a few minutes later "coco with cinnamon as per usual" I shoot her a look and she smirks and skips off. The bells on the front door sound a few minutes and I'm not really paying attention until he's standing right next to me. It's weird, almost like I can sense him.. "Good Morning Mary Margaret" David says with a smile "Good Morning David! They released you this early?!" he laughs sitting in the seat across from me "I was already awake and I think they could tell I wanted to get out of there" I giggle thinking about David pacing around his room, he hated it there, hated this whole situation. "Well _I'm_ glad to see you outside of the hospital" He smiles and Ruby comes to see if he's staying "Do you mind if I stay Mary?" I shake my head "Of Course not!" I can feel my face get hot. Being this close to him stirs up all sorts of feelings inside of me. "So where is Kathryn?" I ask trying to hide my true feelings. "She doesn't know I'm out yet" he confesses, I stare at him mouth open, why didn't he tell her, does that make it worse that he's now sitting here with me? "David. She's your wife" he nods "Yah, it just doesn't feel that way for me" I nod, "I now it's hard to remember" we sit in silence for a few minutes, strangely it doesn't feel awkward or tense, its comfortable and almost familiar. "Can I walk you to school?" he asks, butterflies flutter around my stomach and I nod "I'd love that, thank you"

David and I walked down the street towards the school, we were joking around and talking about all the different people who came to see him – Not that he knew them then but I think he enjoyed hearing my stories about the people who have become like family to me. "Mary Margaret, I want to thank you for everything, for saving me, for trying to help me remember and even your stories help me to think of these people as friends instead of question marks" We were walking so close that his arm kept brushing against mine sending chills up my spine "It's not a problem if you ever need anything I'm here, and so is Emma, even Henry would love to talk" David smiles, "I'm sure he would considering he thinks I'm "Prince Charming" we both laugh as we walk up to the school, I turn to David thanking him "Anytime Mary, ill see you at the party tomorrow?" I nod giving him a coy smile as he turns and heads home.

_To Be Continued.._

_.*+.*+.*+.*.*+.*+.*+.*.*+.*+.*+.*_

**_*If you can take the time to read please review or follow, I'm planning on making this a long series if people are interested so it would be nice to know..otherwise i won't continue to write... Chapter 3 is already done so ill post it when i know people want to read more_**

_* Looks like Ashley & Sean will make an appearance next ep, and possibly some heated moments between Mary&Daivd!_

_xo_


	3. Dresses & Toothpicks

Chapter 3

Dresses & Toothpicks

I woke up early the next morning hoping to get a few things done before Kathryn threw this party tonight. It would definitely be an interesting night. I gently toss the sheets over the bed and sneak into the shower trying not to wake Kathryn. When I go into the kitchen it's only 7:10..wow I thought it was a lot later. I wander around the house looking at photo's of memories I cant recall. When I came home from the hospital I was hoping to regain some memory's, but so far nothing had come to me. It was extremely confusing living with Kathryn, unfamiliar, emotionless, blank. Yet when I saw Mary all I could feel was warmth, love and for some reason familiarity.

I decide to head to Granny's to get some breakfast before running my errands. I grab my coat from the hook and quietly sneak out the door. Getting breakfast at Granny's had become a regular thing for me lately. It was nice to be around the chattering guests and he was starting to recognize people when they came in. Until today. A young man with short blonde hair approached my table slowly before smiling down at me "Hey David, I'm Sean, one of Mary Margaret's friends" I smiled back at the man "It's nice to meet you Sean, sorry to appear confused, she's never mentioned you?" Sean chuckled nodding "I figured she wouldn't, her and my girlfriend Ashley are pretty close friends" I gave a small laugh myself, "Now Ashley she has mentioned, did you want to sit?" Sean nodded and took the seat across from me. "So are you having any luck with you're memory?" he asked, I could hear the hint of awkwardness in his voice "no, nothing seems to be loosening anything up you know?" Sean gave a small smile "I'm sorry to hear that, I just wanted to come by and let you know that I know it must be hard and if you ever need a _guy_ to talk to I'm here, hell I know what women are like" I let out a laugh, I hadn't felt this good in a long time, it felt good to have friendships again. "Are you going to be at the party tonight?" I ask, Sean nods "Ashley and Mary have been on about it all day, not very much happens around here so anything to get all dressed up" he rolled his eyes.

Over the next hour Sean and I sat talking drinking coffee and for some weird reason I could feel the connection with him too, not the same as with Mary but similar, he felt like a brother. It was nice to have another friend to confide in if need be. I was so lost in conversation that I barley noticed Sean's girlfriend walk up to our booth smiling. "Hello David, I'm Ashley" she said holding out her hand, I accepted it lightly shaking it "It's nice to meet you Ashley" she slid into the booth next to the young man leaning into him "So what have you boys being doing?" Sean leaned over kissing her on the temple "Nothing just talking really, where did Mary go? Didn't you two just go shopping?" he asked, Ashley sat up straight almost alarmed "Crap! I forgot to help her, she was getting coco and cinnamon buns at the counter!" Ashley jumped up and took off in the direction of the counter. Sean and I exchanged a glance laughing "Well then he finally said, before they get back there was one more thing I wanted to talk about.." I gave him a questioning look "Mary Margaret" he said quietly so no one could overhear them, I nodded "I should have seen that one coming" smirking Sean replied "What's going on with you two? The way you look at each other it's.. Intense" I thought to myself, was it? I didn't think I was that obvious about the conflicting feelings I've had since I'd woken up "Really? Honestly I haven't really thought about it, I have just been having a hard time sorting out my feelings lately" Sean shook his head "anyone with eyes can see the way you two look at each other, like the world would end if the other wasn't around" I was about to reply when I noticed Ashley and Mary heading our way so I silently agreed with Sean that we would continue this conversation later "David! I didn't see you there how are you!" Mary said with excitement in her voice, our eyes locked for a moment and I understood what Sean was talking about. She took my breath away, her tiny frame and beautiful green eyes made my heart stop, the way her ebony pixy cut framed her face only made her all the more beautiful and he was right, after the past few weeks I've had I don't know what I would do if she weren't around. "Mary hi! Do you want to sit?" I asked her trying to keep my voice level not giving away the thoughts running through my mind. I slid out of the booth letting her slide in. "So what are we talking about?" she asked, Sean and I just smirked at each other as the two women beside us carried on chatting about shopping and the excitement of the party tonight, apparently EVERYONE would be there, which made me laugh to myself considering everyone I knew was either at this table, living with Mary or in Mary's 5th grade class so "everyone" that would be there was inconsequential until I could remember them. As Mary chatted away at Ashley I noticed her playing with her hands under the table, spinning a silver ring with a green stone around her finger. It was quite lovely, and definitely her style. I sipped my coco enjoying the chatter surrounding me, It was nice to feel part of something again, and for the first time in a long time I could slowly feel the tension and anxieties I've had melt away. When I finally checked the time I realized how late I was running with the few things I still had to do "Sorry guys" I said breaking the conversation "It's almost 5:00 and I still have to grab a few things for tonight" I smiled apologetically "We can help!" Ashley offered quickly "Yes of course!" Mary said adding to that, Sean laughed shaking his head "I guess were all going" I grabbed my coat and stood "Okay, Kathryn will be thrilled she's been stressing all day so I'm sure the help would be welcomed" Mary stood buttoning up her jacket "As long as we can stop by my apartment before hand so Ashley and I can change than it's a plan" she said giving me a coy smile, I nodded in response "Of course" We all walked out into the street and continued conversations, running in and out of stores and I tried to ignore Sean's suggestive glances and nudges every time he thought I was looking at Mary. By the time we got to her apartment we were all chilled, winter was coming up and the cool air bit at our skin "You can all come up, its cold out here and we may take a few minutes" she told us, We all agreed and headed inside.

.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+

By the time we got to my apartment my stomach was in knots. What a strange day. I'd spent most of the day with Ashley David and Sean, and it's been great being able to relax and joke and have a good time. I threw my keys in a dish beside the door and headed for the kitchen "does anyone want a drink?" I looked to my three friends sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen they all nodded "how about coco with cinnamon?" Sean and Ashley smiled nodding, they seemed to like it as much as myself Henry and Emma did. I looked to David who was looking at me stunned "is something wrong?" I asked him, he shook his head "I'm just surprised so many people like it as much as I do" I laughed "well I kind of just got into the habit of making it for everyone when they came over, and now Granny's makes it , does Kathryn like it too ?" I asked, he shook his head "Kathryn hates cinnamon" he smiled at me as I made my way around the kitchen boiling water and pulling out mugs, I poured some powdered chocolate into them adding a touch of baileys to give it a little more. After we'd finished our drinks the boys sat in the living room watching tv and Ashley and I headed to my room to get ready. As we walked in Ashley shut the door and turned on me grinning ear to ear "okay spill what is going on with you two!" she said excitedly, I rolled my eyes at her "nothing?" I said with a coy smile, Ashley glared at me "Ohhhh come on Mary! The way you two look at each other could light a fire!" I giggle at her "Ashley he's married and we are just friends" I exaggerated the last two words. She finally gave up, she was too excited about our new outfits to push any further. I had just bought a new strapless dress. It was a light green, cocktail style that fell just above my knee and had an empire waist. I paired it with a pair of black heels. I threw on a touch of mascara and brushed on a clear gloss to bring out my already red lips. Ashley bought a similar dress but hers was a light purple, she had her blonde hair curled falling around her shoulders. "Ashley you look great!" I told her beaming, she grinned back at me "have you looked at yourself?! David is going to have a heart attack" she said giggling, I rolled my eyes and grabbed her by the elbow pulling her out into the living room, I was closing my door when I turned around David was staring at me intently, his eyes intensely scanning my body, I could feel my cheeks turn scarlet "wow" David and Sean both said at the same time. Ashley and I giggled linking arms and heading to grab our coats. The walk to David's was full of laughter and silly banter. We arrived just after 530, and the guests weren't expected for another hour. David had called ahead of time to let Kathryn know he was brining us to help her out. Kathryn came out and greeted us all warmly thanking us profusely for coming to help her, our response of course that it was no trouble and we were more than happy to help.

.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+

I stood in the kitchen watching my friends scurry around, placing food on plates, making drinks, setting up tables and trying to keep my wife calm. Sean was helping Mary set up a table along the far right wall in the living room as Ashley helped Kathryn make the appetizers placing them elegantly on the platters. I could hear Mary's laughter as her and Sean struggled to keep the table standing, every time they had it standing and went to walk away it would collapse again. Mary laughed some more as Sean placed his hand on the table pushing down to test the strength, it almost immediately snapped shut and fell to the ground with a clatter. "Do you need some help in there?" I asked leaning against the door frame. Sean glared at me trying to hold back a smile "No thank you I think we can handle it" I rolled my eyes at him and walked over to help.

Finally around 7:15 everything was set up, food was ready, the table was intact and the five of us sat in the living room sipping drinks waiting for the rest of the town to arrive. Ashley and Mary were standing in the corner giggling and shooting strange glances at Sean and I as we sat there rolling our eyes. Kathryn sat beside me holding onto my arm and joining in the conversation now and then, but she seemed pretty distracted today.

7:30 came and went as the small house started to fill with guests. Around 8:00 Emma knocked on the door with Henry in toe. "Hey guys, thanks for coming!" I smiled at them. "Hey David, good to see you.. Wow is the whole town here?" Emma said with a skeptical look on her face. I nodded and leaned closer to them "Don't worry, I don't know anyone either" Emma and Henry laughed "Well you can hide with us" she said smirking. Kathryn had hired a few servers to help out, as one of them passed me I picked up a block of cheese with a tooth pick "So.. Have you every used a sword?" Henry asked in a quiet tone. I laughed a little "No can't say that I have" Henry frowned and his mother ruffled his hair. "Emma! Henry!" Mary Margaret sauntered over gracefully. She looked beautiful. Green was the perfect color for her, it brought out her eyes. And those shoes, Gods what they did to me.. how could this woman effect me so much yet a woman who is supposed to be my wife effect me so little? "Mary-" Emma stopped short taking in her roommate's beauty. Henry's jaw dropped and no one said anything for a moment "Mary holy crap you look great!" Mary gave her a coy smile her cheeks slowly turning a bright pink. Emma nudged Henry to stop him from staring "Yah Miss Blanchard you look really pretty!" Mary leaned down kissing him on the cheek "Well thank you Henry" she said smiling. "Emma do you want a glass of wine?" Emma nodded "Why not, I'm walking Henry home tonight" The night went on without a hitch, people were laughing and talking and drinking – surprisingly I think Mary Emma and Ashley were quite buzzed, after Emma dropped Henry off she came back and joined her friends. Throughout the night Kathryn introduced me to various people, I think she was hoping it would help my memory, it was hard to focus Mary's lyrical voice would capture my attention from across the room, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Around 12:15 I stepped outside to clear my head, the cool air was a nice break from the stuffy warmth from all the guests inside. A few minutes later I heard the door open and close behind me, and stepping out of the house was Mary, her cheeks flushed and a big smile plastered across her face. "Mary? Are you okay?" I asked trying to hide the concern in my voice. Marry nodded giggling as if to say why do you ask. I took her hand helping her to sit next to me on the porch. She sighed heavily resting her head on my shoulder. "I think I need .. some sleep" she said in between yawns. The closeness of her was intoxicating, I couldn't think, my stomach was in knots and she smelled of cinnamon which just reminded me of the day we all spent together. "Where are Emma, Ashley and Ruby?" I asked her. She shook her head lightly so she didn't disturb the position of her head on my shoulder "They are staying at my place tonight but they want to go to the bar after this" she rolls her eyes and I cant help but laugh "you don't want to join them?" she giggles again, "if I drink more I don't think ill get out of bed tomorrow, I don't normally drink, I was just having fun and lost track" I could feel her shiver against me "here let me walk you home" I said to her hoping she would accept, I really didn't want her walking alone. She nods lazily and stands up "I'll be right back I'm going to grab a coat" She nods and slides back down to the step to wait.

I walk inside and up to my bedroom to grab a flannel shirt for Mary, she only brought a cardigan and gods know that won't be warm enough, while I'm up there I grab my coat as well "David.." I turn to find Kathryn in the doorway to our room behind me "Hey" I say to her smiling "Are you going somewhere?" I nod "just to walk Mary home, Emma isn't leaving yet and I don't think she should walk alone" Kathryn smiles "Okay, do you think we could talk when you get back?" I nod at her "Of course, is something wrong?" Kathryn shakes her head "I just think we should talk" and with that she turns and walks away.

.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+

David comes back outside with a shirt in his hand "Here, put this on, don't need you freezing to death out here" He holds the shirt open while I put one arm in and then the next, wrapping it close to my body, it already helps keep the cold away.

We walk silently for a few minutes, my head still buzzing from the wine "Can we stop for a minute?" I ask hoping to sit before I fall over "Yah of course" David reply's sweetly. There's a park up ahead so we walk into the grassy area next to the swings and I lie down on my back staring up at the stars, David joins me and we lie there a while. "Mary?" David says quietly "hmm?" I reply not realizing I was dozing off, he turns his head to face me smirking, he probably finds this quite funny, I never drink and this is why. "We should get you home before we both fall asleep in this field" he says to me as he stands, grabbing both my hands he pulls me to my feet and wraps my arm around his as we walk so I can keep my balance. When we finally arrive at my apartment all I can think about is how much I want to kiss him. We both reach for the door to the building at the same time and our faces are mere inches apart. I can feel his sweet breath on my face and our eyes are intensely locked together "_Mary"_ he whispers "I want to do this right. I've known since I got home that Kathryn and I aren't the same, it's been a long time and we are two very different people. I want to be with you.. I do.. but I want to do this right" and right then my heart melted and I realized I wanted to be with him too, and if he had to do the honorable thing than that is just fine with me. I smile at him with tears burning my eyes "I understand, and I'm glad we can do this the right way, I don't want to hurt anyone." He smiled back at me "I'm going to give you a hug if that's alright with you" I said, He nodded, I took a step closer and wrapped my arms around him, his arms encircling my waste tightly. It was like our bodies were meant for each other.. I pulled back and started to give him back his shirt when he shook his head "you keep it, ill get it back eventually" he smiled warmly opened the door for me and bid me goodnight.

I woke up the next morning and stumbled out of bed shuffling to the bathroom hoping to find some aspirin. I notice Ruby Ashley and Emma all asleep, Emma's on a makeshift bed on the floor and the other two girls asleep on the couches. I Can't help but smile, last night was fun for everyone clearly. I shower quickly and decide to make breakfast for everyone, so I start pulling out ingredients and turn the coffee pot on trying to be as quiet as possible so I don't wake them. "mmm what is that smell?" I turn to find Ruby behind me "French toast" I smile at her "Coffee?" I ask as she sits on the stool on the other side of the island. She nods "Thanks Mary" I smile at her "no problem at all" I continue to mix the batter of the French toast as Ruby tells me all about their trip to the bar last night "OH! And Dr. Whale was there!" she tells me wrinkling her nose, I shudder thinking about the one night id spent with him. It was one of the biggest mistakes I ever made. After taking me home to his apartment, things went a little farther than I expected and now he seems to think it was an open invitation and has tried a few times since to get me out with him again. "Mary?" I don't realize I hadn't been listening until Ruby brings me back to reality "Sorry" I say blushing "Breakfast is almost ready if you want to wake the girls up?" Ruby nods enthusiastically, she jumps down from her stool and saunters into the living room. A few minutes later the girls make their way to the table. "Hey Mary how did you end up getting home last night?" Emma asks trying to be casual but I can hear the mocking tone in her voice "David walked me since you were too intoxicated" I said with a wink, Emma chuckled shrugging her shoulders as I finished flipping the last few pieces of toast. "Hey we all work hard were allowed to have fun too!" Ashley and Ruby nodded in agreement. It felt nice to have friends surrounding me. For as long as I can remember Ruby and Ashley were all I had and we became quite close, And then Emma of course, she brought out a strength and confidence in me that I didn't even know I had. It was quite strange actually, ever since Emma got here it seemed like a lot of things were changing.

After breakfast the girls and I sat on the living room floor surrounding the table, since it was Saturday and we all had the day off the we decided to get a head start planning for miners day. It was a fair that my students and I held every year. The tradition started because a long time ago the nuns used to trade candles for coal, now the nuns sell their candles to raise money and we've held the even every year for as long as I can remember. "I think we should hold it in the park this year, every other year we have had it in the square and there really isn't enough room" Ashley suggested "That's a great idea!" Ruby exclaimed, Emma and I nodded in agreement "Okay well then I say we start setting up next Friday since it takes place the Saturday, plus the school has a half day on Friday so I can help out early" I tell them as I pour us all some coco "Sounds good, I'm off around 4 on Friday" Emma tells us, so we all decide to meet in the park at 430 to set up.

.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+

_To be continued..._

_* Next Chapter Mary&David will probably get together, more fluff and more sexual tension ;)_

_* More Sean&Ashley to come - They're POV will be in there too :)_

_* More Emma&Henry POV_

_-* ****__*If you can take the time to read please review or follow, I'm planning on making this a long series if people are interested so it would be nice to know..otherwise i won't continue to write... Chapter 4 is already done so ill post it when i know people want to read more_ *-

_xo_

_Thanks_


	4. Elevators & Candles

_* Made a change to the end of this chapter!_

_Chapter 4_

Elevators & Candles

_I walk along the beach with snow's arm wrapped around mine. I couldn't believe I had finally found her, or that I could wake her from the Queen's spell. "How did you do it?" she asks in a lyrical voice, a smile playing on her lips. "With this" I say pulling out my mothers ring. "It led me back to you.. and now.. I never want it off your finger" her eyes are wide as she realizes what I am about to do. Since the day I met her, I knew she was the one I wanted for the rest of my life. I turn to face her and lower to one knee "Will you marry me?" my heart starts to beat furiously as I await her answer and slide the ring onto her finger. The first time she tried it on she said it wasn't her style, but the moment she put it on I knew it didn't belong on anyone's finger but hers. She raises her hand a little higher examining it the way she did the first time, a smile spreads across her face and she replies "What do you think" I stand up pull her in to me and kiss her fiercely. After a few moments she pulls away and looks into my eyes "What is it?" I ask her, she smirks at me and says "well there is the matter of you're father and my stepmother" I wrap my arms tighter around her "ah.. well I'm open to suggestions" a mischievous smile spreads across her face "Here's one, lets take back the kingdom" she says "How?" I ask. She grabs the collar of my shirt smiling up at me "Like we shall do everything.. Together"_

On Monday morning I wake with a start, my heart is racing and my hands shaking. Did I just propose to snow white? And why did she look so much like Mary Margaret ? I rub the sleep from my eyes and walk into the bathroom to take a shower, hoping the warm water will clear my mind. I must have had the dream because of the conversation I had with Mary Margaret on Saturday. It felt so good to tell her. Today I was planning on talking to Kathryn to sort things out. I can't go on like this. I rinse the soap from my body, jump out of the shower, quickly dress and hope to catch Kathryn before she leaves. As I come downstairs I can hear the tv in the living room and go in to find Kathryn watching with a blank look on her face. "Kathryn?" I say with a questioning tone. Her eyes snap to mine "Good Morning." She said shortly. "Is something wrong?" I ask her. She gives me a look as if to ask if I'm joking "we were supposed to talk last night David." I cross the room and sit next to her "I'm sorry, I didn't think I would be gone that long" She reaches across and grabs my face between her hands before quickly kissing me harshly on the lips. My eyes fly open and I can help but to freeze, I was not expecting this.. I slowly raise my hands and gently rest them on her shoulders, prepared to pull back but she pulls away first. "David I feel nothing.." I give her a questioning look still in shock "This isn't right, were not the same and I don't know if we can get past this.. its been a long time" I nod at her agreeing "I don't think we can Kathryn.. we haven't known each other for a long time, and even before I was in my coma we weren't doing good, so why torture each other?" Kathryn's eyes started to glisten with tears. I don't want to hurt her but something about this relationship is just not right.. I know I should love her.. But the feelings feel forced, almost like it's a habit.

"I'm going to stay at Granny's" she finally says "I've applied to law school and then I will probably move to Boston" I'm speechless. Finally I say "I'm sorry Kathryn, I know this has been hard for you, and believe me when I say I did not expect all of this to happen I just-"

"You love Mary Margaret" she says in a distant tone, I stare at her in disbelief, but before I can reply she continues "I want that David, I want to find the person that makes me feel like the world would end if they weren't around, and I do not blame you for any of this I just think we need to stop playing these games" I nod at her and stand to grab a cup of coffee, as I walk into the hallways I notice she already has her bags packed "You're leaving today?" still a little shaken from these recent events she crosses the room and takes my hands "David, we did love each other at some point, so I don't want this to come between us I want to stay friends" I give her a small smile and hug her again "Your kind of amazing you know" she laughs and grabs her bags giving me one last hug before walking out the door.

A little while later I am stumbling towards granny's still thinking about the conversation Kathryn and I just had. What was going on.. I walk into the diner and take a seat in a booth in the corner. A couple minutes later Sean walks over and slides in across from me "Hey.. are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost" I take a deep breath "maybe I have? Kathryn.. left.." Sean looks at me puzzled "wow.." I shrug "I know.. I mean I was going to end things anyways but I'm just shocked that she was feeling the same way but never said anything about it.. she applied to law school and left.." Sean leans in so nobody can hear us "have you told Mary Margaret yet?" I shake my head and grin, I can't wait to tell her "I'm happy things ended on a good note, and I'm ecstatic that I can finally have a relationship with Mary It just seems a little too good to be true don't you think?" Sean shakes his head "Some things are just meant to be" he says with a cryptic smile. We order some coco and talk some more, since its early Mary will probably just be getting to school so I wont be able to talk to her until the children have their hour lunch break. So I sit in granny's and enjoy my new found friendship with Sean "Do you not have to work today?" I ask him. He smirks at me "I quit" I blink at him for a minute "You quit? Isn't Ashley having the baby soon?" I can't hide to the worried tone in my voice, Sean was a good guy and I didn't want to see them fall into trouble. He nods "Only a few weeks to go, but I was sick of the cannery, I talked to Marco though so I think ill be working in the shop with him" I give a sigh of relief and Sean laughs "Don't worry about me I will always make sure my family is taken care of, we need to worry about you" I look at him confused "Me?" Sean nods again and says "Now that you and Kathryn have worked things out what are you going to do?" I look at him with a smirk "I'm going to tell her? I'm just a little worried about Regina considering her and Kathryn have been close friends" Sean scowls at me "to hell with her, just do it.. Kathryn knows how you feel and she feels the same so why the hell not" I sit silent for a minute, he is right I shouldn't care "Yah your right, It's almost Noon I better get going if I want to catch her at lunch!" Sean laughs as I jump up and head out onto the street. I walk quickly stopping by my house on the way to pick up Mary's wallet, she had left it on Saturday and I hadn't gotten a chance to give it back.

When I walked in the door I grab Mary's wallet from the hallway table and head back out towards the school. I arrive just as the lunch bell rings. I pace back and forth in the hallway trying to get my thoughts together, I finally walk in to see her reading at her desk. "Mary Margaret?" she looks up surprised "David! Hi! What around you doing here?" I cross the room and sit on one of the desks across from hers "You forgot your wallet on Saturday" I hold up her wallet and put it on her desk "Also.. Kathryn and I spoke this morning" Mary's eyes snapped to mine and she started playing with the ring on her finger. I reached across her desk grabbing both her hands in mine "Its over, she left this morning" Mary continued to stare at me but finally said "Really?" she sounded breathless and I could see the heavy rise and fall of her chest. I walked around her desk, pulled her to her feet and sealed my lips over hers. She leaned into me standing on her tip toes, wrapping her arms around my neck as I snaked mine around her waist. She tasted of cinnamon and as she ran her hand from my neck and down to my spine I could feel the electricity I've been feeling for weeks. I wanted her in every way possible. She pulled back a little breathing hard "The children will be coming back in a few minutes" I smiled at her nodding "If you'd like I could meet you tonight?" she nodded in response "Emma will be home but maybe we could have a picnic ?" we agreed to meet at the toll bridge at 630 so I kissed her sweetly one last time before leaving.

.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+

The rest of the day seemed to crawl by after David stopped by. I couldn't believe we could finally be together. After all these weeks. When the bell finally rang to signal the end of the day I rushed home. It was almost 6:00 by the time I had finished marking the kids assignments and running errands. _What the hell do I wear ?! _I thought to myself. It was somewhat chilly out so I decided on a pair of dark wash jeans a white baby doll top and my black boots. I quickly brushed my hair out threw on a touch of clear gloss and ran out the door. By the time I got to the bridge it was 6:25. I paced back and forth waiting for David to arrive. "Mary Margaret!" I turned to find David walking towards me and quickly wrapping me in his arms before giving me a lustful kiss. David lead me to a clearing in the forest perfectly camouflaging where we were, surrounded by beautiful trees and flowers. It was perfect. He lead me over to the spot he had set up with blankets and wine and we sat talking for over an hour sipping our wine and eating the food he had brought with him. It felt so amazing to be with him and know that we could be together. "I'm so happy we could finally do this" he said to me with a smile. I leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips "And this" I added. His hands ran up and down my back sending chills all throughout my body, He kissed me harder and more passionately now. "It's almost 8:30, why don't I walk you home?" he suggested. I was starting to feel the chilly air so I nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later we were at my apartment in the elevator on our way up to my apartment. The electricity buzzed between us and I could feel the tension in the air. I turned to face him grabbing him by his collar and pulled him into me. I couldn't wait anymore. He slowly pushed me against the wall of the elevator running his hands down my back. I pulled him as close as space would allow. His free hand rest on my lower back holding me in place. I Sighed deeply as I heard the elevator beep signaling we had arrived at my floor, I grabbed his hand and pulled him after me "Marry wait" he said laughing, I turned to face him with a mischievous grin on my face "What is it?" I asked, He held both of my hands in his "I don't want to rush into anything" he was right.. we really should wait.. but how?! With all of these thoughts running through my mind I could feel the butterflies in my stomach and it made me smile, he was so sweet and actually wanted to do this the right way. "You're right, but you could still come in if you'd like" He gave me his most charming smile "I think for tonight I will say goodnight here, I may not leave if I come in" I smirked at him knowing the same. I leaned up on my tip toes and give him another kiss "Tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded pulling me close to kiss the tip of my nose "Until tomorrow" I watched him leave before I unlocked my door stepping into the dark apartment. I felt my way to my bedroom, sat on the bed sighing dreamily.. and laid down for what felt like a minute but quickly had succumb to sleep.

The rest of the week seemed to fly by at school, I see David most nights and we watch movies, go for walks or picnic's in the woods. We had gotten so close in such a short time, though it was like we had known each other for years.

When the bell rang to signal the end of the day the children quickly scurried out of the classroom. I gather my things and put my coat on to head home. David was meeting me at my apartment today and we are going to watch a movie and he's going to help me prepare some more for the miners day festival tomorrow.

David was standing outside when I finally made it to my apartment "Hey!" he said to me with a smile, I smiled back and gently kissed him "Hey, want to go upstairs?" he nodded "do you still need some help finishing things for tomorrow?" he asked me with a smile, I nodded at him "Yes I do, just a few more details" he gives me a mischievous grin "And where is Emma tonight?" I shake my head at him "Hey! You're the one that wanted to slow down" I say with a smirk. He laughs a kisses me on the top of my head "Fine lets go" he grabs my hand and we head upstairs.

Around 630 we had everything ready for tomorrow. The park was booked, food was ordered and we had plenty of volunteers. David was sitting at the island behind me as I made some coco and popcorn. We were about to watch Snow white, Henry's theory had inspired our Disney selection. David had rented it so that was our plan for the next few hours.

David and I had our hands entwined throughout the movie, he stroked his thumb along my fingers trailing up my wrist and arms sending sparks throughout my body. I could feel the buzz between us as I traced circles on his thigh and with his free hand he ran the pads of his fingers across my shoulder and collarbone. As Snow was awoken by Charming's kiss and carried off into the forest I couldn't help but play with the ring on my finger. For some reason this part of the movie drew me in which is strange considering it's the end. As the credits rolled across the screen I switched off the player and stood to clear the dishes from the table. As I stood David grabbed my wrist pulling me down beside him "Where are you running off to?" he asked grinning at me. I shrugged innocently "I was just going to clear the dishes" truthfully I was a little nervous being alone with David after the elevator incident, We could both feel the tension between us threatening to spill over. I wanted him in every way possible but slow was good. Slow was the way I liked things.. The only problem being I didn't feel like me lately, I feel like there's another person in me saying to hell with it throwing all caution to the wind. It was a problem. David kissed me gently pulling me down so my head rested in his lap "You can relax Mary, we agreed to take things slow, and we will" he then kissed me sweetly on the forehead and stroked my hair. It was strange how he could pick up on my feelings. I smiled up at him and flipped on the TV switching to a documentary about birds. As David continued to stroke my hair I could feel my eyes getting heavy and my vision started to blur..

_It was a warm summer day and James and I had been riding since early that morning. We were headed to his mothers farm. After he broke the Queen's curse and woke me from the spell we hadn't spent but a moment apart. I loved him more than anyone could ever know, and he was all mine. We decided to spend this weekend at the farm before returning to the kingdom, we needed to come up with a plan to take it back. "How are you holding up my beloved?" I tightened my arms around his waste "I'm fine don't worry about me" He let go of one of the rains to stroke the top of my hand "We should be there by tomorrow morning, shall we stop and make camp?" he asks sweetly. The summer air was sweet with the smell of blossoms and the sound of the birds in the trees. I loved the forest, I had spent months out here hiding from the Queen, and it's where James and I had first met. The day had been long and I was starting to get hungry, making camp sounded great right now "Whatever you'd like my love" within minutes we had dismounted and found a small but hidden clearing to set up our tent. James was pegging our tent to the ground as I searched nearby for firewood and kindling. As I returned to our spot James had the tent all set up and was pulling a sweet summer wine from our bag along with the rest of our dinner. _

_After we had eaten I felt much better. James and I lay entwined with each other by the fire looking up at the stars. "It's been such a wonderful day my love, I am so glad we decided to do this" I say stroking my fingers gently along the scar on his chin. I still can't believe I left that scar there. I giggle to myself thinking about it. James looks at me with a smirk "What's so funny princess?" he asks "I was just thinking about this" I say as I continue to trace the scar. James lifts his hand to cup my face "Ah yes a fond memory of mine" he said kissing my forehead. After a while James and I made our way into our cozy tent. As I disrobed and changed into my green silken night dress James gave me a questioning look "What?" I asked him shyly as I folded my day clothes placing them back in the bag "You brought that.. to sleep outside?" A blush crept to my cheeks "I will be fine we have furs and blankets to keep us warm" I said with a coy smile as I crawled in to our bed. James shook his head at me clearly picking up on what I had left out of my previous statement. Crawling in to bed beside me James pulled me closer so my head was resting on his chest. "I love you charming" I said feeling my eyes get heavy as I traced small circles on his thigh "I love you too Snow" I turn to face him as he lingers closer sealing his lips over mine sweetly. As we settle close together again James strokes my hair and I drift off to sleep.. _

.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+

_I wake with Snow wrapped tightly in my arms. We are in a small tent in the forest on our way to my mothers farm. Snows eyes flutter softly under her lids. Gods she was beautiful, and I had finally found her. I tightened my grip around her resting my chin on top of her head. The silk dress she wore to bed was thin between us and I could feel her curves as I gently stroked up from her hips to her shoulders. Snow sighed as she slowly opened her eyes yawning. "Morning my love" I said to her before softly placing a kiss on her sweet red lips. She smiled up at me innocently "Good morning Charming, Pleasant sleep?" I rolled my eyes at her saying "You know princess you can be quite the tease sometimes" She batted her long dark lashes at me pleading innocence before swinging her leg over my hips so she was now straddling me "I do no such thing" she said before moving to dress but I pulled her back down and rolled so she was flush beneath me "Well, if your not going to play fair than either am I" I said pinning her arms above her head. She grinned at me with wide eyes "Is that so Charming" I nodded trailing kisses from her jaw down to her neck, her body bowing into mine as I continued my lazy kisses doing the same to the other side of her neck and back to her mouth sealing her lips with mine. Her tongue dashing into my mouth and battling for control over the kiss passionately. I pulled away giving her one last quick kiss before getting up to dress for the day. My heart was racing and I could hear her panting behind me "You will pay for that Charming" she said giving me a pout, I raised my eye brows to her challenging those words before wrapping my arms around her and kissing the top of her head "I will go fix us some breakfast while you dress and then we will continue our journey, we should be there by nightfall" she nodded at me giving me a coy smile before standing on her tip toes to kiss me sweetly…_

I woke with my heart racing, palms sweaty and a grin on my face. I looked down finding Mary's head in my lap still, checking my watch I saw it was only 9:30. We hadn't fallen asleep long but that dream.. it felt so real.. my thoughts were interrupted by Mary mumbling in her sleep "_Charming" _I froze not moving a muscle not breathing. What was she dreaming about and why did hearing her say that make his heart melt.. he gently shook her shoulders waking her softly "Sn- Mare we should really get up" Mary slowly opened her eyes dreamily stretching her arms before sitting up on her elbow "What time is it" she asked hoarsely "Only 9:30" I said smiling. I could see a blush creep into her cheeks "Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep" I shook my head "Hey I don't mind, I fell asleep myself, and by the sounds of it yours was quite good" her face was almost as red as her lips "what was I saying?" she asked, I brushed a loose piece of her hair away from her face "Something about Charming" I said smirking, she gave me a confused look "My dream.. it felt so real, almost like a memory.." she trailed off deep in though. I nodded agreeing with her "I've been having dreams like that too" she looked at me bewildered "Like they are memories?" I nodded at her "Strangest part is, all of mine involve Snow White, who looks exactly like you but with longer hair" Mary stopped dead locking her eyes with mine "that is very strange" she said finally trailing off as if she had more to say.. I pulled her close wrapping my arms around her "Don't worry about it they are just dreams" she nodded sighing as if a weight had been lifted "Thanks David" she said before kissing me sweetly..

.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+

As I quickly walked home from Mary's I couldn't help but think of the evenings events. It was hard to understand everything that was going on and I don't think Mary was expecting my little confession, although I still think she's holding something back.

I unlocked the door and headed up to my bedroom, it had been a long day and I was looking forward to sleep. As I drifted off I almost hoped she would enter my dreams again..

_Snow was standing on the balcony that extended from our bed chambers looking out at the castle grounds when I came in. I had just been in out looking for some more information on the Queen. Last time my wife decided she didn't need protection so this time I decided to go myself. "Snow, my love" she spun around at the sound of my voice and ran towards me "Charming! Your back!" I wrapped her tightly in my arms kissing her passionately. Her tongue slid against mine and she let out a soft seductive moan as she dug her nails into my shoulders. I pulled away slowly "Gods Snow its only been a few days you'd swear id been gone a month" I said with a chuckle. She looked at me smiling sweetly with tears in her eyes, her hands drifted down to her swollen belly. She was about 7 months along and her hormones had her mind all over the place. "Snow what's the matter?" she looked down at her belly with a small pout "I just missed you, and I'm afraid that after I have the baby things won't be the same" I gave a small laugh. "Snow don't be silly I love you and we are going to be fine you have nothing to worry about!" she narrowed her eyes at me. Oh boy here we go, these mood swings had become worse the closer she got to delivery "Your lying" she said finally crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes at her laughing gods she was beautiful "James!" I hugged her tightly "You're so adorable when your mad" she playfully slapped my arm. Standing on her toes she kissed me before walking over to the bed to lay down "How are you feeling?" I asked her hoping she wasn't feeling too bad "aside from the sickness and back pain?" she asked sarcastically, shaking my head I crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed slipping off my boots. I curled up next to Snow and gently rubbed her belly "I hope she takes after you" I said to her, snow sat up straight "I hope she has your charming nature" she said winking at me. We sat in silence for a few minutes before snow's cravings kicked in. Most nights right around midnight she seemed to get them "Can we get some coco?" I laughed nodding at her "Of course my love" she had been craving coco almost her entire pregnancy, we both came to love it. I kissed her on the nose took her hand and we headed off to the kitchen. Snow sank into one of the kitchen chairs as I started to make our drinks "So I was thinking" she said breaking the silence, I turned to look at her. "I think we should name her Emma" I beamed at her, gods it felt great being with her, and now our family was getting bigger "It's a beautiful name" I said to her. I added the cinnamon to the drinks and came to sit beside her softly rubbing her belly, I sealed my lips over hers running my hands through her hair "I love you snow" she smiled at me "I love you too Charming, and our daughter will be a very lucky little girl" I kissed the top of her head and sighed softly "Yes she will my love" I said taking her hand in mine. Emma.. what a perfect name…_

My eyes fly open and my hand automatically reached across the bed searching for her, where is she?! I sit up and throw the sheets over the bed. My eyes finally adjust and I take in my surroundings.. where am I and where the hell was my wife! I quickly pull on my pants and boots grab my coat and head out on to the street..

.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+

* Chapter 5 is ready to go so please if you like it review, I really want to keep this story going and since season 2 is fast approaching id like to have the curse break before then so review and let me know if you guys want more! Thanks!

* Next chapter will feature more Ella, Thomas, Emma and Henry, maybe even a little Evil Queen ! :)

* Next chapter will be rated M for sexual references and situations!


	5. Memories & Curses

* This chapter is rated M for sexual content & mild language

* Made a change to the end of the previous chapter so if you haven't read it read it first!

* This is a long chapter, so please review and let me know if you'd like me continue!

xx

Chapter 5

Curses & Memories

_"Gods Snow what were you thinking!" James exclaimed as he paced back and forth in his study. I sat silently on the leather couch across from his oak desk. After the threat the Queen made I had gone out into the forest to try and gather some information and I may have "accidentally" left my guards behind. I really didn't need them drawing attention to me "James calm down! You know I was safe I know the forest better than most people around!" at this point I was standing and absolutely fuming. James reached forward grabbing my arm, he pulled me down the hallway and into our bedroom slamming the door behind him "What the hell?" I narrowed my eyes at him "Grumpy needs my study I forgot he was coming, so I thought we were better off in here" he said through gritted teeth "James you need to relax no one saw me and I made it back safely so what is the big deal?!" I was leaning against the wall arms crossed as James closed the space between us resting one hand over my head "Gods Snow why do you do this to me, you are the only woman who could ever infuriate me this way! And I don't know what I would ever do without you so PLEASE take your guards next time!" and before letting me respond he was kissing me harshly. I finally gave in to the kiss. I could feel his anger and I'm sure he could feel mine. The passion in the kiss was almost unbearable. His tongue slid against mine fighting to dominate the kiss. His hands gripped my hips tightly and the kiss continued until air became a necessity. We pulled away breathing heavily, pupils dilated and all the anger from before melted away.. "I'm sorry" I said quietly. This man was my world, my husband, my true love. And I could never stay mad at him. I gently traced the scar on his chin smiling "I promise to bring guards next time" he gave a husky laugh pulling me flush against him "Snow I'm sorry for getting so angry you know I'm not normally like this but when I woke up without you and found your note I panicked.." I wrapped my arms around him tightly "I love you Charming" he kissed the top of my head "I love you too Snow"…_

My eyes snapped open my heart beating fast I rolled on to my side looking for him, but he wasn't there, where was he? I tossed the sheets across the bed and stood reaching for my knife I usually kept in my drawer but my eyes finally adjusted and I took in the room. This was not home, this was not right, I ran into the living room as quietly as I could grabbed my coat slipped on my boots and headed out into the street..

.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+

As I walked passed Granny's my memories as David started to come back to me. Kathryn, Mary, Henry, Emma, all the hurt I caused all the conflicting feelings and the fact that 28 years of my life id been in a coma! I wanted the Queen to pay she did this to my family! I clenched my teeth as I continued down the road now knowing where I was going, Mary's apartment..

.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+

The cold fall air bit at my legs as I walked down the road, I was in too much of a panic to throw pj pants on with my nightgown. I had all of my memories back at this point. My own memories and Mary's. I needed to find Charming and we needed to come up with a plan and quick. Emma hadn't come home from work yet so that was my next stop after finding James. She was beautiful yet so guarded, tears sprang to my eyes thinking about her and how much we missed. My sadness turned to anger as I slowly realized this is the curse, the curse the queen created and rumple warned us about. My head swam in thoughts confusing me further the only thing I knew for sure was the Queen had to pay!

As I rounded the corner of my apartment I stumbled into someone "I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going!" I said hurriedly and that's when I realized, his piercing blue eyes scanned me as if seeing me for the first time. His hands still holding tightly to my arms steading me from stumbling some more "Snow?..." he whispered huskily. My mouth went dry and tears sprang to my eyes. He found me! I wrapped my arms around his neck as I pulled him into me fiercely "Charming!" I whispered through a watery smile and before I could say more his lips were crashing into mine. I opened my mouth to let him deepen the kiss as his arms encircled my waist holding me tight. I missed him so much. His sweet taste and warm smile he was everything my world. My heart swelled with happiness. We pulled away finally gasping for air "Oh snow" he groaned, his pupils were dilated and I could sense exactly what he was thinking "Charming!" I said giggling at him. My cheeks burned "Well what do you expect?! I haven't seen you in 28 years and your not wearing pants" he said laughing. I sucked in a breath gods I forgot what I was wearing "Lets go upstairs" I said finally pulling him towards the apartment..

.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+

When we reached the door I was grinning from ear to ear "Emma may be sleeping so we need to be very quiet" Snow whispered to me giggling as she pulled me in to the apartment. "Would you like some coco?" she asked smirking at me, I nodded smiling back at her. I guess the coco stuck with us. I couldn't help but glance upstairs where my beautiful daughter slept. It had been 28 years she was on her own without us I wanted to run up there right now and gather her in my arms and tell her how sorry we are. "James my love" snow snapped me out of my thoughts, she was crossing the room and came to sit in my lap. I looked deep into her bright emerald eyes, I swear this woman could stop my heart with her beauty "I know what your thinking charming" she said smiling at me sweetly "But trust me we have to go about this carefully, she has been without parents all her life and there is a chance she's not going to be too happy with us" I frowned thinking about all of this, Snow traced the scar on my chin making me smile. For tonight I just wanted to reconnect with my beloved wife "I love you snow" I said kissing the tips of her fingers gently. "I love you too Charming" she said with a smirk. She slid out of my lap and pulled me with her towards her bedroom. I backed her towards the bed slipping my fingers down her shoulders and letting her coat slide to the floor. Our breathing had become rapid and my heart beat fast with anticipation. Snow leaned towards me kissing me deeply. My tongue slid against hers as a small moan escaped her, Snow started unbuttoning my shirt and sliding it off to join her coat on the floor. My hands slid down to her waist, the silk of her nightgown clung to her hips. I gently pushed her down to the bed my body flush against hers, I trailed kisses down her neck as I slowly removed the last bits of clothing separating us. Snow wrapped her legs around my waist as I slid between them sinking in to her. Her nails bit into my shoulders as she rocked her hips into me. "Snow" I groaned breathlessly burying my face in her hair. "Oh James.." she moaned into my shoulder, I kissed her deeply as we came undone around each other. I slowly rolled over pulling snow into my side kissing the top of her head "I love you so much" I said to her still breathing heavily "I love you too James" Snow wiggled in closer to my side and I remember thinking how ecstatic I was to have my wife beside me and our daughter back and I fell into a deep sleep for the first time in a very long time.

.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+

"Holy Shit!" my eyes flew open to find Emma standing in my doorway covering her eyes. I blinked a few times and let my eyes adjust before remembering the previous nights events. Before I could react James had secured the blankets around us before sitting up. "Good morning Emma" he said with a small laugh his cheeks flushed. "Really guys?!" she said rolling her eyes "I'm going to make coffee you guys should find some clothes and maybe consider a door.." she said laughing. As Emma left I buried my face under my pillow cheeks burning of embarrassment. "James pulled the pillow away tossing it to the floor "Good morning my love" he said smirking "James oh my gods she's going to hate us!" I said panicking. James shook his head at me and kissed me sweetly "Snow stop worrying so much everything is going to be fine" he laughed rolling over to get out of bed. I picked up the pillow off the floor and threw it at his head "Not funny _Charming" _ I said narrowing my eyes at him. He crossed the room wrapping me in his arms still laughing "Your cute when your mad" he said before kissing the top of my head and returning to slip on his boxers and jeans. I couldn't help but stare, its been 28 years but he still looked amazing. He turned to find me staring at him "See something you like?" he asked me as he looked around for his shirt "Definitely" I said grinning "And I believe your shirt got kicked under the bed last night" I said giggling, James knelt down looking under the bed before dragging out his shirt along with my coat.

We finally walked out into the kitchen and sat at the table "So.. Emma, when did you get in last night I didn't see you?" I asked trying to keep the worry from my voice, Emma shrugged "Not too sure I think it was after 2, I had a lot to do at the office last night" I nodded as I got up to pour James and I some coffee "What about you two, David never spends the night" she said tossing him a glance over her shoulder. James shrugged innocently and my cheeks burned with embarrassment "Yes well it was late so.. Anyways the miners day festival is today, will you be brining Henry?" I asked trying to change the subject. Emma nodded as she took a small sip of coffee "Yah Regina is busy so she said I could take him" I walked back to the table handing James his coffee "Well that's great! It should be a lot of fun" truthfully even with Mary's memories I knew this festival was only so the fairies / nuns could afford to pay of Rumpelstiltskin, just thinking of him made me shudder. "I've got to get to work ill see you guys tonight!" Emma's voice interrupted my thoughts "Okay have a good day" I said in response. "so my love what should we do today?" James asked me smiling "Lets wake up our people" I said with determination "Maybe if we wake them up the curse will break?" I asked hoping he may have an idea, I looked at James, his crystal blue eyes stared into mine "You're right, we need to wake them up" James finally said smiling, I smiled back and kissed him quickly before jumping up to get ready "You know one things I miss from our world?" I asked him as I rifled through Mary's closet, James shrugged looking at me quizzically "My breeches" James laughed behind me "Of course you would" he said laughing, I turned narrowing my eyes at him "Jeans just are not the same" I said with a small pout walking to sit on the edge of the bed. James came and sat next to me "Snow you look beautiful in anything so stop worrying" I smiled at him hugging him tightly "Gods I missed you" James put a finger under my chin lifting my face to look in his eyes "I love you too snow" he said before kissing me hard on the lips "Now lets go get our kingdom back" He said before standing pulling me up with him..

.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+

_A Few Weeks Later…_

Emma walked towards the apartment late that night. She was furious, she had just dropped Henry at home and Regina was waiting of course. Emma stomped up the stairs and walked through the door slamming it behind her. Mary and David were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coco and reading something she couldn't make out "Emma… are you okay?" David asked concerned. The past few weeks he's been here every day and most nights. The strangest part of it all was she felt like these two people were like parents to her. "Fine!" she said tossing her coat on the hook and grabbing the liquor bottle from the counter before pouring herself a small drink. "what happened Emma?" Mary asked softly. She sighed sliding in to a chair across from them "Regina was there when I dropped Henry off, ever since I told her I wanted him back she's been trying harder than ever to keep us apart, she's trying to get Archie to drop me as a client and build a case against me!" she said slamming her glass on to the table. Mary and David cast each other worried expressions "Emma" Mary began "Archie would never do that to you" David finished. Emma nodded taking another sip "Your right, I don't think he would either but god that woman is infuriating" Mary and David both nodded "It's late, you should try and get some rest" Mary suggested, Emma nodded again "Your right maybe it will help clear my mind, besides I have an appointment with Archie in the morning, Goodnight guys"

"Goodnight" they both responded before heading to bed themselves..

.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+

_Thomas & Ella's POV.._

I walked down the street with Ella's hand in mine, gods it felt good being with her and remembering everything again. After James and Snow finally got us to remember we had all been frantically trying to find a way to break this damned curse. Ella and I were walking towards Mr. Gold's / Rumpelstiltskin's Shop, I knew Emma's mobile was still there and I wanted to thank James and Snow for everything, James was like a brother to me and Snow a sister to Ella, so we wanted to buy it back for them before it got into the wrong hands.

The bell chimed as we walked into the dark dusty shop looking for any sign of Rumpel.

"Sean, Ashley what a lovely surprise!" Ella and I turned to see he had appeared behind the counter "What brings you in today?" we took a step towards the counter "Well we were just looking for something for the baby's nursery" he nodded "We have a beautiful mobile as you can see, beautiful craftsmanship" Ella smiled "It's perfect!" we paid the man and headed for the door before stepping outside.

We continued down the street towards Granny's where we were meeting Snow and James to try and come up with a plan. We slid in to a booth in the back of the diner and waited for our friends. "Do you think we will be able to go home?" Ella asked me concern laced in her voice. I took her hand in mine "I promise darling we will do everything we can to get back home" she nodded frowning slightly "I just want to help Snow, her and James have been through so much, missed so much they deserve their happy ending" she said softly so no one could overhear us. I squeezed her hand and kissed her gently "Don't worry my love we will all be okay" A few minutes later Snow and James slid into the booth across from us "Sean, Ashley" they said smiling. In public we agreed to call each other by our Storybrooke names so we didn't draw any attention "Hey guys" They both ordered their usual coco "Do you want to go to the apartment? I think it would be safer" Snow said softly, we all agreed.

Once we entered "Mary's" apartment I decided Ella and I should give them the gift we had bought. "James, Snow, Ella and I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for us, here and at home. It means so much to us, and although it isn't much we wanted to get you this" Ella said sweetly handing them the white box. Snow walked over to the counter lifting the lid slowly, I could see the tears welling in her and James' eyes "Oh Ella! Thomas! I thought we had lost this forever thank you so much!" she said before hugging us both, James following suit.

"So other than the four of us who else remembers?" I asked them. We were sitting at the kitchen table going over our plan. "Well, we have Grumpy and most of the dwarves and Red, but so far that's it" James replied. This was a lot harder than any of us had anticipated, it had taken weeks to wake them up and we still had no idea how to break the curse…

.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+

James and I sat at the table with Thomas and Ella, it had been a very long day. It was almost midnight and we hadn't gotten any closer. "We should get home, Alexandra may wake up and Red should really get home" I nodded at Ella and stood to walk them to the door bidding goodnight. James pulled me in to his arms hugging me tightly "Don't worry Snow, we will break this curse" I sighed heavily nodding "I just want our family back" I said as tears stung my eyes "Lets go to bed" he said smirking at me "Emma will be home soon" I said giggling "As I remember we've done our fair share of sneaking" he said pulling me towards our bedroom, grabbing the mobile off the counter on the way.

I lay on the bed looking up at him as he trails sweet kisses down my neck and behind me ears sending chills throughout my body. My hands delve into his soft golden hair as his lips crash in to mine, as his hands loosen the buttons on the top of my dress. I slide my hands to his chest doing the same before slipping off his shirt and tossing it to the floor before doing the same with my dress. Thank gods we didn't have to wear corsets here or that would have created quite the situation. I laugh to myself thinking about the first time James had tried to get that thing off. "What's so funny princess?" he asked me smiling breathlessly "I was just thinking how glad I am I don't have a corset on" James narrowed his eyes at me smiling "Hey I got it off!" I laughed louder now "I know Charming" I leaned forward kissing him deeply my tongue slid against his as he let out a low seductive moan pushing me down into the bed. My hands grip his shoulder as I swing my leg around his hip twisting so I am sitting astride him. His hands travel down my back and stop to rest on my hips. My hands slide down his chest and stop at the top of his jeans. I fumble with the button before snapping it open and sliding his jeans off. With no clothing to separate us I slowly lower myself onto him letting out a small breath at the tinge of pain. James grips my hips tightly and his breathing picks up as I rock my hips. I lean down kissing him slowly, than more frantic and deep as our bodies melted together coming undone around each other. James leaned up kissing me sweetly "I love you" I smiled as my heart swelled with the love I had of this man "I love you too"

.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+

After we had both slipped into pajamas we lay in bed legs entwined. I played with a loose piece of Snow's hair lost in thought "What is it my love?" snow asked with worry in her voice. I gave her a small smile "It's almost 1 and Emma's not home" Snow nodded understanding "Don't worry my love, she is a strong girl and she's probably just at the office or on her way home" as if on cue we both heard the door creak open and close again with a snap as Emma locked the door. I sighed in relief and let my exhaustion from the day pull me into sleep.

I awoke the next day to Emma and Snow making a racket in the kitchen. I rubbed my eyes and stretched before stumbling into the kitchen. Snow was making bacon and eggs and Emma was searching the cupboards for something. I sat on one of the bar stools before accepting a mug of coffee from Snow. "You two are quite loud just so you know" I said watching my daughter and her mother saunter around the kitchen. Snow raised an eyebrow at me smiling "So Emma what's your plan for today?" Emma sat beside me as Snow put two plates in front of us "I need to go talk to Regina she needs to stop this crap" I swallowed hard thinking of my step mother in law. "Well good luck, don't do anything I wouldn't do" I said with a smirk, Emma shook her head "Yeah I wont don't worry about me" And she took off. "Don't worry Charming she will be fine, let's get ready and go meet red and go over the plan" she said before kissing me sauntering off to the bathroom willing me to follow..

.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+

As I stepped out of the shower James wrapped me in a towel kissing my neck "Glad to see you're the same old you princess" he said with a wink, I giggled kissing the scar on his chin "Lets finish getting ready before we get distracted again!" I said laughing.

A few minutes later we made our way to Granny's to find Red. After we had settled in to a booth Red slid in across from us "So ready to kill the Queen yet?" she whispered with a smirk "Red.." I said leaning in to her "We need to break the curse we can't just kill her" Red laughed "I know Snow relax, I have an idea, if Emma is the savior than she has to be the one to break the curse, maybe if she has true loves kiss it will break the curse?" I nodded "Yes! You're right but Emma isn't even seeing anyone.." I trailed off trying to think of some other way "What if Henry is the key?! He would be true love for her since he is her son!" James said excitedly, Red and I nodded agreeing..

.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+

Emma stood in Regina's kitchen as she pulled a turnover out of the oven. "Well Miss Swan, maybe we can make this work. You can see Henry but he is _my son" _Emma nodded trying to restrain herself from saying something she would regret. This was only temporary until Archie could come up with a case against her and Emma could have full custody. "Here why don't you take this for your drive to work, my famous apple turnover" Emma looked at Regina confused "Thanks.." she said before heading for the door "We will talk more details later, but right now I have to get to the station" Regina nodded smiling a mischievous grin at her before closing the door.

.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+

As Snow and Red continued to work out a plan I could feel my phone vibrate in my pocket I glanced at the screen _Emma _gods I hope she's okay "It's Emma" I said letting the girls knows "Emma hi! Is everything okay?" Emma's breathing was rapid on the other end of the line "David! I can't get ahold of Mary and something's happened to Henry! I'm at the hospital so if you could get her and then come over here I could use you guys!" my heart beat fast as I grabbed snows hand "We will be right there!" Emma sighed "Thank you! Do you think you could stop by the apartment and grab henry's backpack? I may need it" I grabbed my coat and stood ready to walk out the door "Of course we will see you soon" she sighed again "Okay bye" I snapped my phone shut and grabbed Snow's hand "We need to go, something's happened to Henry, Emma needs us" Red nodded furiously "Go! Ill see you later!" we both rushed out of the diner and towards the apartment.

After we had grabbed Henry's backpack we headed towards the hospital, Emma had called about 45 minutes ago. As we passed the shoe store a wave of light flooded towards us flowing right through our bodies. I looked at Snow confused and realized that the residents surrounding us were waking up "_Charming!" _Snow whispered "They're waking up!" I nodded smiling "Yes my love, it looks like Emma broke the curse!"

We rushed through the doors of the hospital and into Henrys room to find him hugging Emma tightly, the Queen's eyes wide with worry and bewilderment. Snow approached her step mother "If I were you your majesty, I would find somewhere to hide" She said keeping her composure before we joined our daughter and grandson…

.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+

* I know it was a long chapter guys, but I really hope you liked it, I'm already working to get another chapter, maybe two posted before the S2 premiere so I hope you guys want some more!

* Please review and let me know what you think

xx


	6. New Beginnings & Alternate Reality's

Chapter 6

New Beginnings & Alternate Reality's

A few days had passed and Henry was home. The hospital had let him go, now that everyone had their memories back Dr. Whale realized that there was no reason to keep him any longer.

Today we sat in Granny's diner trying to come up with a plan for the Queen. James had reassembled his old war council hoping that we might finally come up with a plan. Everyone was furious and most wanted to fight and see her suffer, but there were still a few that were not as aggressive and would suffice with having her locked up, especially because we don't know how magic works here.

"We can't give in to our dark side James, we need to be smarter than that, we need to avoid battle" I could see the pain in my husbands face, he wanted her to pay for what she did to our family, our friends, our kingdom. "Is that what everyone wants?" he asked quietly before sinking back in to his chair rubbing his hands down his face and massaging his temples.

A few hours later we had all agreed that for now locking Regina up was the best plan. Throughout the afternoon Emma had stayed quiet. She sat in the corner booth with Henry mostly ignoring the council around her. I walked over and slid in to the booth across from them hoping Emma would want to talk. "Hey Emma, you okay?" Emma's eyes snapped to mine before returning to her son, she nodded "Fine" I sighed "Emma you must have a million questions for your father and I" Emma's conflicting feelings showed in her eyes, she resembled her father so much "Can we talk about everything later?" she asked. "Emma we have waited for this moment all our life" Emma narrowed her eyes at me "You don't think I haven't ?! I thought you abandoned me! I grew up without parents and came up with ridiculous stories to try and justify why in the world I didn't have parents and I never thought my parents would be-" she stopped short sighing heavily "Look I just need some more time okay!" the pain in her voice broke my heart, I nodded slowly and walked towards James sinking in the chair next to him. "Are you alright my love?" I nodded "She's definitely angry with us" I said tears springing to my eyes. James reached over taking his hands in mine "Hey we talked about this, we knew she may be angry and she may need time but hey she will come around" he leaned forward kissing my forehead "Everything will be okay Snow, for now we just need to deal with the Queen" he said through gritted teeth.

.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+

Emma watched as Mary-Snow.. Her mother stumble away to join David-James.. Her father across the room. She knew she shouldn't have been so harsh and she really didn't count on having to much resentment for her parents. She knew they were only trying to give her the best chance and that they didn't have a choice but still. She was angry. "Mom? Try not to worry they have loved you for 28 years nothing you do will stop that" Emma sighed looking down at her son "And how did you get so wise?" she asked beaming at the smart young man beside her. "Well I did have Snow White as a teacher.." he laughed. Emma squeezed him tight in her arms "I love you henry and I'm sorry it took me so long to believe" Henry shook his head "Don't be sorry, it's a lot to ask someone to believe in!" They both smiled and finished off their hot chocolate before joining the rest of the council.

.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+

Thomas and I sat at the table with Snow and James. We had finally come up with a plan and I was praying it would work. Snow was like a sister to me and I definitely did not want to see her suffer anymore. After everything her and James had been through if anyone deserved a happy ending it was them. Snow had just returned to the table after speaking with Emma and I could see something was wrong. Snow was tough but I always had a way to tell when she was upset. "Ill be right back my love" I whispered to Thomas before walking up to Snow "Hey, you want to take a walk?" I asked her quietly, Snow nodded gave James a knowing look and followed me out front "What is It Snow?" Snow walked to a nearby bench and sat with her head in her hands "She hates us Ella and I don't know if she will ever forgive us!" I sat next to her rubbing her back "Gods snow she's is your daughter so we know she is going to be stubborn and angry and hurt. But we also know that if she is anything like you and James that she will forgive you but she needs time" Snow released a breath looking at me "Ella.. Thank you it means a lot to me that after all this time our relationship hasn't faltered" I gave her a small smile "Snow you are a sister to me, nothing will ever change that" I wiped the makeup from under her eyes and fixed her hair "There good as new" I said smirking at her, Snow stood fixing her clothes wrapped her arm in mine and we walked back inside.

.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+

Snow had returned will Ella and took her place beside me looking much happier. I was so grateful for Ella and Thomas' friendship. They were our closest friends and knew us best, Aside from Red of course. "So we have decided?" I asked the room as the chatter died down, everyone nodded. "Well then we have to get going now before she finds a way back to our world – or a good hiding place" Everyone filed on to the street and headed towards the house of the mayor.

I walked up the steps and knocked on the door waiting for her to acknowledge what was happening, she opened the door with a smile on her face I see she was still trying to play the part of the friendly mayor. "Ah Prince Charming in person! To what do I owe the pleasure?!" she asked with a menacing tone. "Cut the crap Regina you know everyone remembers!" She narrowed her eyes at me descending the steps "So you want to see your queen?! Well, Here – She – Is" she said with each step towards us waving her hands in front of us "She has no magic!" Snow yelled and with that the group has restrained her and brought her back to the station where we locked her in a cell hoping to contain her until we had a better plan.

"So what I'm a prisoner now?" she asked with a sly grin. I walked closer to her cell "If there's magic why are we still here?!" I asked through gritted teeth. She smiled a devilish smile at me "Because there is no land to go back to" I could hear Snow's gasp behind me. My heart beat fast as I realized that we may very well be stuck here, no more kingdom or magic or happy endings. "We better go" Snow said pulling my sleeve. I followed her out of the building dumbstruck.

.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+

I pulled James down the street away from the station hoping to calm him before he did something he would regret. We approached Mr. Gold's shop and slipped inside. I knew Rumpel was somewhere with Belle or the Queen so for now it was a safe place. "James" I started, placing my hands on his chest "It's okay, we are going to be okay" James stared blankly avoiding my gaze so I pulled his face down to mine "James please relax we will beat her, Good will win" he sighed heavily tears forming in his eyes "Oh Snow I failed to protect this family once and there is no way I am going to let that happen again!" I could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke, and my heart swelled thinking of how much this man loved me and our family. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply "Oh Charming, I love you so much, and I know you will protect us" I kissed him again more urgently this time because gods knows when we will be alone again with everything going on. James arms encircled my waist and held me flush against him. His tongue slid against mine making me melt into him. Someone cleared their throat behind me causing us to pull apart quickly "Gods Emma! You scared me!" I said heart pounding furiously. Emma blushed "Yah well sorry to interrupt.. you guys should really avoid the PDA though.. kind of gross.. Anyways! Everyone is looking for you two" My cheeks flushed and my breathing picked up "Why what's the matter?!" James asked concerned. Emma shrugged. "Emma.." She turned and walked past us into the shop "Where's my mobile?" she asked her voice distant "What?" she turned to face us "My Mobile?" I finally registered that she knew it was hers she knew and she wanted it. "We have it at home, Ella and Thomas bought it back for us so it didn't end up in the wrong hands" James said. Emma nodded "well we better get back to everyone.." she said awkwardly turning to walk out the door before it all happened..

.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+

As Emma reached for the door the entire shop seemed to shake throwing them all off balance. She looked at her parents her eyes wide "What the hell is that?!" She asked frantically, Snow shook her head "I have no idea!" the panic clear in her voice. James walked forward wrapping an arm around her waist to help her balance before walking closer to Emma doing the same. "No need to worry" her voice echoed through the building "It's just little old me!" she said with a menacing laugh as she burst through the doors "Looks like I do have magic here" she said walking closer to the family, Emma automatically stood in front of her parents before Snow stepped beside her "Regina your fight is with me! Leave my family out of this!" The queen narrowed her eyes at Snow "Yes it is with you! You destroyed my happiness and now I plan on destroying yours!" and before any of them could do anything a purple cloud filtered into the room making it impossible for them to see..

.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+

_One minute I was in the shop with my husband and daughter and the next I was spiraling through a purple mist not knowing what was happening. "Emma!" I yelled desperately hoping they were okay "James!" no one responded. I felt through the air trying to find something to hold on to. I could hear Emma screaming and that's when it happened, with a thud we had both fallen to the ground hard. I blinked a few times trying to adjust my vision hoping to find James but unfortunately all I found was trees. "Where the hell are we ?!" Emma cursed as she brushed herself off standing up. It finally dawned on me where exactly we were, tears sprung to my eyes and I couldn't hold off any more "Were.. were.." Emma narrowed her eyes at me "Where are we!" I stuttered "Were home.." Emma looked at me as it clicked and she realized where we were "What about Henry!" I sighed "Emma calm down your father will take care of him and he will find a way to get us home he will always find us" Emma rolled her eyes "Okay enough fairytale crap" she started to stalk off "Emma! That is enough! I know you're angry with us but this is NOT fairytale crap! This was our life and it would have been yours too if we didn't have to make that horrible decision! But we did and unfortunately your father and I have missed everything in your life but I am not for a second going to let you belittle our life here" Emma stared at me stunned "I.. I.." I shook my head at her "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap I just wish you would try and understand that you're not the only one who is hurting here and that if we could have kept you safe here with us we would have" Emma nodded "I'm sorry too, can we just try and get back home?" I nodded and walked ahead of her and into the Enchanted Forest…_

_.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+_

"Snow!" I frantically looked around the room "Emma!" The queen continued to laugh "What did you do to them!" I yelled, Regina smiled at me "I told you, this is MY happy ending! You two ruined it once but this time you will not be together! She is how should I put it.. in a land far far away and now that the savior is with her there is no chance of you getting her back!" and with that she disappeared in a smoky cloud. Henry! Crap he would be looking for Emma soon, I ran out into the street and found him at Granny's "Henry!" Henry walked up to me grinning "Hey Grandpa" I smiled at the name finally realizing I had a grandson "Is it okay if I call you that?" he asked shyly "Of course!" I said grinning down at the boy. I kneeled to his level and tried to explain the best I could "Look Henry, something happened.." He nodded "I know She sent Mom and Grandma back to the Enchanted Forest" I looked at him dumbfound "How did you know!" Henry shrugged "I figured she would separate you two from your family again" I smiled at the boy sadly "Don't worry, you know Snow, she knows the forest better than anyone" Henry nodded "And Emma is strong she will help a lot" I nodded at the boy "Exactly, and we will find a way to bring them back as soon as possible" Henry wrapped his arms around my middle and hugged me hard "Can you teach me to sword fight?!" he asked excitedly

I smiled at the boy "Of course I will!" And with that we headed out to the square in search of some sticks..

.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+

Regina walked up the steps to her home and slammed the door behind her. As she walked in to her office she saw Rumpel waiting for her "Your majesty" he said sarcastically "What do you want imp!" she said furiously. He laughed dancing around the room "Why to help of course! I couldn't help but notice that you sent our dear Snow White and our Savior back to the Enchanted Forest!" Regina narrowed her eyes at him "How do you know that!" The imp laughed again "I see the future do you forget deary?" Regina balled her hands in to fists stepping closer "I do not want your help!" the man turned towards the door "Very well.. but you must know.. she will be back!" and with that he danced out of the house leaving Regina alone in her office.

Regina crossed the room and opened a book sitting above the fireplace. Tracing her hand down the page the fireplace slid aside revealing a spiraling staircase. She descended the stairs and opened a door into a dark room. There was a dark oak table in the middle of the room surrounded by her "Friends" she stormed into the room and stood at the head of the table "So glad you could make it" she said with an evil smile "We wouldn't miss out on this" replied a dark deep voice "Ah Jafar my dear so glad to hear it"….

.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+

I trudged through the forest after Snow cursing the tree roots in the ground and the dense bushes. "Snow how much further are we going!" Snow had kept up a steady pace "I'm not too sure, I'd like to head for Jasmine's castle to see if she is still here and that should bring us there around oh id say morning" I gasped "Are you serious?! We are going to walk all day and night!" Snow shrugged "If anyone can help us it is her, she has Genie and he may be able to get us back" I sighed following my mother deeper into the forest.

I woke to the sound of Snow screaming "Oh my gods!" I sprang to my feet rubbing my eyes "Snow what is it?!" Snow looked at me grinning its Raja ! I cocked an eyebrow at her "It's who?!" Snow grinned "Raja, Jasmine's tiger!" I laughed out loud at this "A tiger as a pet?!" Raja let out a low growl at me and Snow giggled "Come on he's going to get us back to the Palace!"

A little over an hour later we were walking through the gates to the golden palace "Wow" I gasped, Snow smiled wide "I know isn't it beautiful!" and before I could respond a beautiful girl was running down the steps and embracing Snow in a tight hug "Jasmine!" the girl's long hair trailed down her back and she wore beautiful silks she really was a beautiful woman and quite obviously a princess. "Oh Snow its been too long! I've missed you!" Snow laughed "How is Aladdin ?!" Jasmine blushed "He's great thanks!, come inside we must talk some more!"…

.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+

Snow and Emma had been gone almost 3 days now and I was really starting to worry. I paced the small kitchen in the apartment hoping to try and come up with some ideas. "I have an idea" Henry said entering the room. He sat on one of the bar stools at the counter "I think we need to make a visit to the hatter.. If anyone can get us to them its him!" I thought of this for a minute, he was right of course, but what would happen if we left? "Okay Henry we can check it out see what happens"

A few minutes later we arrived at Jefferson's house hoping to get some answers. I walked up to the front door Henry in toe, and knocked. A few moments later he opened the door "Ah your majesties, what can I do for you?" Henry stepped closer to me grinning ear to ear "I assume this has to do with the Queen sending Snow and Emma into the Enchanted Forest?" I nodded "We were hoping you could help us" Jefferson motioned for us to step inside "That I think I can do" he said closing the door behind us…

.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+

I paced back and forth in my bed chambers. Jasmine had been so kind in offering Emma and I a place to stay until we could figure out how to get home. Emma sat on the bed watching me "Snow.." I turned to face her "Emma I'm sorry, I did not mean for any of this to happen.. I can't believe she's done this to me again!" Emma replied cautiously "You could have never known she would do this don't beat yourself up" I stopped pacing and sat next to my daughter with a sigh "It's been 28 years, being away from your father is hard.. and having you back is amazing and.. I just wish we could all be together as a family right now" Emma hesitated before putting an arm around me "Why don't we go for a walk and you can tell me a story, about here" I smiled at the beautiful blonde sitting next to me, my daughter. "I would love that, but I have a better idea there's somewhere id like to take you, we will be overnight so I will get us some overnight clothing and meet you in the stables" Emma nodded as I sauntered out the door to find jasmine.

A few hours later Emma and I rode through the forest. I was taking her to the dwarves cottage. "Snow.. my ass really hurts! How much farther are we" she said as she bounced on the horse behind me making me laugh "Darling you are a royal, you will need to ride eventually and you should watch your tongue at least when in public" which made me laugh again, she reminded me so much of her father. As we continued through the forest I started to recognize the clearings and hideouts where James and I would meet.

As the sun started to set we had arrived at the cottage. It was still perfectly in tact and just as I remembered, I dismounted from my horse and helped Emma from hers. "Are we where I think we are?" Emma asked a hint of awe in her voice. "Yes, yes we are" I said beaming at the small place I used to call home. "Lets get inside, ill start some dinner and I'll tell you that story" Emma smiled slowly following me inside.

As I stood at the stove cooking and chopping carrots Emma wandered around the cottage "So you really lived here?" she asked. I finished with the carrots throwing them into a pot before sitting at the small table "For a little while yes, After my father married Regina we had gotten into a pretty bad fight she sent her huntsman with me into the forest—" I took a breath "And he was supposed to kill you" Emma finished for me. I nodded with a sad smile. As I finished cooking dinner I told Emma some more of the happier stories about James and his proposal, about the dwarves and of course about how happy we were to find out we were having a baby.

The night was full of laughter and I knew Emma wasn't quite ready to let us in but for tonight just being able to tell her these stories helped. "I hope they find us soon" Emma had finally said breaking the silence. We were sitting by the fire drinking coco before bed. I nodded "I know darling, me too. But you father is Prince Charming and finding each other is kind of what we do" I said smiling "He will always find us"….

.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+

Henry sat on the couch next to James as Jefferson spoke excitedly in front of them "I think that since Rumpelstiltskin released magic here I should be able to get you guys to the forest, but I would have to go with you to make sure you make it back safely" James nodded "Okay well how soon can we leave?" Jefferson walked across the room opening a closet and pulling out a hat box "Right now if you'd like" James paused for a moment "Henry, do you have a cellphone?" he asked looking at the boy. Henry nodded "Who do you need to call?" James smiled "I need to call Thomas and let him know the plan" Henry nodded again smiling "Of Course!"

A few minutes later the three of them gathered in the living room again with the hat in the middle of the floor "Okay so listen, we need to be careful. Do you have any idea where Snow may be?" James smiled "Well she would go 1 of two places. The dwarves cabin, or Jasmine's Palace. They are both within a few hours ride so why don't we start with the palace?" Jefferson nodded "Okay take Henry's hand and focus on the Palace, how it looks and what happened that last time you were there" there was silence for a few moments "Ready?" he asked, James nodded. Jefferson gently picked up the hat and gave it a small nudge, the hat started to spin sending a purple flurry of fog around the room…

.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+

I lay awake that night wondering what my beloved husband could be doing right now. Emma is asleep beside me snoring softly, she had fallen asleep when I was telling her the story of how I had ambushed her father. I smiled to myself in the dark thinking of that day before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up early, the sun had not fully risen and Emma was still fast asleep. I stood stretching and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Emma stumbled into the kitchen shortly after I had put the eggs and bacon on a plate "Mmm smells good" she said rubbing her eyes, I laughed handing her a plate and joining her at the table "Is that the only thing that gets you out of bed, food?" Emma scowled "And coffee but I assume you don't have that here" I narrowed my eyes at her smiling "Emma it's the Enchanted Forest not a deserted island" Emma swallowed her food "Well sometimes it feels like one, it's so strange here" I smiled at her "It will take some getting used to" As we finished our breakfast and sat sipping coffee we tried to think of ideas to get back home "What about Jasmine's Genie ?" Emma asked, I shrugged "Jasmine says that his has magic but she doesn't think it is strong enough "Emma frowned "I miss Henry, I really hope he's okay" I reached across the table placing my hand over hers "Emma James will take great care of him don't worry" she gave me a small smile "You're right, he really is great with him" I could heard the sadness in her voice "Emma.. he loves you very much, trust me he would do anything and everything for you, you've had him wrapped around your finger since he saw you" Emma smiled at this blushing "I'm going to clean up the dishes, why don't you get dressed and we can go for a ride, I'll show you where your father proposed" I said smirking as Emma screwed up her face in mock disgust.

As I was washing the dishes clean I could hear horses in the distance, who in the hell could that be?! I started to panic not knowing who was still here and who wasn't  
"Emma?!" she came running in to the kitchen "What is it?" I tried to keep the concern out of my voice "I can hear horses, listen to me, go in to my room and hide and do not come out until I tell you okay!?" Emma nodded frantically "What about you?" I smiled "I will be fine sweetie just go hide please" I ran to the door sliding the bar into place locking the door. I didn't see anyone yet so I went into the cupboard under the sink searching for the knife I had left there 28 years ago, as I was reaching for it someone knocked on the door. I jumped at the noise cutting my hand on the blade. Quickly I grabbed the knife, wrapped my hand and went to the door. I took a deep breath before looking out window to see who was there…

.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+

As Henry and I approached the door my heart start to beat faster. Jasmine had said that Snow had taken Emma on a trip overnight but she wasn't sure where, Snow didn't tell her in case the Queen showed up, she didn't want her to know more than she had to. I dismounted from my horse and helped Henry down. I kneeled to his level speaking quietly "Henry we have to be extremely quiet, there is a chance they are her but in case it isn't them we need to be careful, if I tell you to run you run okay? Take the horse and head back to the castle do you remember how to get back?" Henry nodded "Okay grandpa" I smiled at my grandsons bravery and knowledge. Slowly I approached the door knocking as evenly as possible I didn't want to scare anyone if they were in there. Out of the corner of my eye I could the curtain flutter shut "Hello? Is anyone in there" I said trying to sound as calm as possible, and before I could say anymore the door flew open and Snow was in my arms again "_Oh Charming!" _she hugged me tightly before sealing her lips over mine. She pulled away quickly looking at Henry "Oh darling I'm so happy you're here too! Emma is hiding in my room I wasn't sure who was here, can you go find her?" Henry gave his biggest smile and ran in to the cottage in search of his mother. Snow turned back to me grinning "You found me!" I smiled back at her "Did you ever doubt I would?" She gave me a watery smile as a single tear slipped down her cheek. I wiped it away softly kissing her cheek. Before I could say more she had once again sealed her lips over mine, I moaned pulling her closer and she opened her mouth allowing me to deepen the kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt" I heard Emma say making us quickly pull apart quickly with flushed cheeks. "We should move this inside though if we are trying to avoid being seen" I nodded at her following my family into the house. As we walked inside i could see Snow's hand "Gods Snow what happened!" i asked frantically, she turned blushing "You made me jump when you knocked and I was reaching for my knife" i took her hand in mine kissing her palm gently "Lets get you cleaned up"I said smirking at her before throwing my arm around her shoulders. Our small family then made our way into the small cottage..

As Snow and I cooked dinner Emma chopped vegetables and Henry ran around the cottage completely ecstatic "This is SO cool!" he exclaimed bouncing on Grumpy's bed, this made me laugh thinking of his reaction if he found out. "What's so funny" Emma asked, Snow replied before I could "He's thinking about what Grumpy would do if he found out Henry was jumping on his bed" I leaned over kissing my wife, it was as if she could read my mind. By the time we had sat down to eat I was starving, it had been a very long day.

After dinner I helped Emma pull Grumpy and Happy's beds together so her and Henry had somewhere comfortable to sleep. "Are you sure this will be okay?" I asked her a little concerned with the sleeping situations. Emma nodded "I have slept in worse places" my heart sank thinking about my daughters troublesome past, she must have noticed "James.. you don't need to feel guilty, you did what you had to so I could have my best chance" before I could reply she had hugged me tightly, gods she was just like her mother I could never get a word in edgewise. I wrapped my arms around her returning the hug "_Thank you" _she whispered "Good night James" I smiled at her and then at Henry who had already climbed in to bed and was fast asleep, it had been a very exciting day for him. "Goodnight Darling" I replied before retreating to my bedroom to find snow.

She was as beautiful as the day I had met her. She was asleep by the time I had come in to the room so I quickly changed into my night clothes and slipped in to bed behind her wrapping my arms tightly around her "I love you Snow, forever" I kissed her temple lightly before letting my own exhaustion pull me in to a deep sleep…

.*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+ .*+.*+

* So i was trying to get my ideas out before the new episode! sorry if it's a little scrambled or rushed i really hope you guys like it! Please review

* I will be taking a break from this story for a week or two, i will still be continuing but ive started a new story in FTL snow/charming based, more of a what if story about snow and charming growing up together and what if the queens plans were delayed.. we will see just let me know if anyone would like me to post it!

Thanks so much everyone ill be back soon and yay on 5 more days until season 2!

xo


End file.
